My Love I'll Always Show
by wcduran
Summary: Follow up to You Found Me.  It's their first week anniversary, how will they celebrate it.  Heavily Rizzles implied.


**Disclaimer: Do not own any part of the Rizzoli and Isles world nor Stryper's My Love I'll Always Show. **

**I gave this a T rating, because I don't think I crossed any lines of adult content, although it's implied. **

**This is a follow up to You Found Me**

"Happy Anniversary" Jane mumbled into her lips as Maura was coming to, her tongue politely asking for entrance.

"Happy Anniversary back" She grinned as she accepted her.

As the kiss deepened, Maura repositioned herself and pulled Jane over her, who of course went willingly. Maura wrapped her legs around her waist as Jane rested her upper body on her elbows and her lower body completely on Maura's. The blonde moaned at the recently added pressure.

"I love you Jane." She replied as she gently traced her fingertips over this beautiful woman's face directly above her.

"And I love you." Jane said as she rested all her weight on the dainty figure below her, encompassing her mouth.

They stayed in bed afterwards with the sheets tangled all around them, giggling like school girls. Jane was telling her about her latest escapades at work that had nothing to do with homicide. She went to grab a tuna salad at their favorite deli and as she was walking back to her car, this idiot snatched a purse from an elderly lady. She was chasing him and he turned down an alley and tried to climb a fence to get away from her; he was wearing those baggy basketball shorts. When she grabbed him, his shorts came off; he was so startled he lost his grip on the fence and fell down on top of her. "Maura, he had the littlest penis I've ever seen." Jane was laughing hysterically.

Maura started laughing too, she asked her what happened next barely able to contain herself with the image of Jane rolling around on the ground with a naked guy. Jane told her how she wrestled him off of her, then got the upper hand and pinned his arm behind his back. "Poor guy was pinned face down screaming cause his nuts were getting scorched by the asphalt. It was freaking hilarious." Jane was laughing so hard, she could hardly speak.

Still giggling Maura said, "I bet that was a sight, I imagine next time he tries to commit a crime, he'll rethink his wardrobe choices.

"I just love the sound of your laugh." Jane kissed her on the head.

"Why thank you" leaning up kissing her back. "So...what _are_ we going to do today, I mean we are actually going to get out of the bed, yes? She inquired inquisitively.

"Eventually" Jane gave her a long hungry look. "I mean I guess we do have to eat."

Maura rolled over and straddled her, "I have my lunch right here" gliding her fingertips down's Jane's body.

Laying there, bodies glistening with beads of sweat, Jane hoarsely said, "OK, now I've really got to get up if I'm actually going to make dinner." Rolling out of bed.

Maura tried to grab at her, but she slipped away from her

"Oh no you don't" Jane smirked padding off to the bathroom.

Maura jumped out of bed with lust still in her eyes, following her. Jane couldn't help but chuckle "Good Lord woman...No...I'm trying to actually do something romantic for you."

"But Jane" encasing her wrists poking out her lip.

"Maura...let go" Prying her fingers from around her own wrist, still laughing. "Look over there" pointing to the dresser, "I got you a present."

That got her attention "Ooh, what did you get me?" Traipsing over to the box.

Jane couldn't help but grin, she turned and disappeared, locking the door.

"Well _that_ wasn't necessary" Maura said clearly pouting.

"Yes it was" She yelled jokingly.

While Jane was in the shower, Maura brought the box over and sat on the bed. She pulled the ribbon that made up the bow and the silvery string fell away. She unwrapped the paper very delicately making sure not to tear it. When she pulled the lid off and lifted back the crate paper that enveloped her surprise, she squealed at the site. She pulled out a red strapless bustier and a pair of satin thongs. A wicked grin crossed over her face.

Jane dried her hair as best as she could with a towel and she got dressed. She was please with herself, she knew Maura would love her latest gift and all probability be wearing it right this minute. She knew it would look fabulous on her and she had to think how she could get out of the room without tearing it off of her. She listened by the door for a moment but hearing nothing. "Maura's totally playing opossum." She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door, and without disappointment Maura was seductively sprawled out on the bed. Jane's heart temporally stopped beating and judging by the look on her face, Maura knew she had her.

"Do you like what you see?" Her voice was raspy and full of sex.

"I...uh...you...uh...wow" was all she could cognitively form.

Smirking like a Cheshire cat, Maura provocatively prowled out of bed and pranced up to her.

Her mind was racing "Dead bodies, decapitated heads, entrails, brain matter" She just kept saying to herself trying to focus on something, anything else. When Maura grabbed a handful of damp hair and plunged her tongue down Jane's throat. "Dead bodies, decapitated heads, entrails, brain matter" She just kept thinking.

Maura could tell Jane was trying with every ounce of resistance she had in her 5 foot 10 inch muscular frame. Finally she pulled away.

"Ahhh..does Janie not want to come over and play" She said sexy as hell.

"Maura...place nice...now go get dressed, I have to go cook" Chastely kissing her on the forehead then all but ran out of the room.

Maura's grin grew positively evil, today was going to be fun, she thought as she departed to the shower.

Jane finally had some time alone, when Maura came out of the bedroom she tried to frisk her and Jane had to tell her to go away, that she had to leave for a little while. Brooding, Maura said she had to go do a few things anyway. Of course before she left, she planted an intensely passionate kiss on the love of her life.

Jane had made the salad, the gnocchi was baking, the cheesecake was ready and the strawberries and whip cream were on standby for the cake or...whatever. She had set the table, the lights were dimmed and candles were placed strategically throughout; the radio was on low and the CD was in, waiting to hit play. She went to get dressed, she wore black dress that tapered around her neck in the front, but the back, was backless, the fabric hugged her hips but flowed over her thighs. She couldn't wait to see Maura's face when she realized it. She had bought the dress to wear for Maura back before they had even started dating, knowing they would eventually be right here. Her hair was wild and sexy and she sprayed herself down with the lavender body spray Maura had gotten her.

She heard a tap on the door, took a deep breath and opened the door.

When they saw each other, they each had gasped taking in the other sight.

"Jane you look positively mouth watering" She said as she stared into her gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"Wow Maur, you look absolutely amazing" she said as she move for her to come in keeping her back away from her. Maura was wearing a rust colored Christian Dior dress that started at her chest and ended at her upper thighs and hugged every inch of her. Her beautifully ample breast almost overflowed out of the dress. "You went out in public like that?" Half scolding her.

Maura giggled as she tenderly took Jane's mouth into her own.

"OK, you're forgiven" Kissing her again. "Come on dinner's ready." She took this chance to turn and walk in front of her showing her what she had been waiting for her to see. When she'd made the turn, she heard Maura suck in air. That made Jane's smile grow even bigger, too bad Maura couldn't see it.

In the kitchen, she bent over to remove the baking dish from the oven. She felt Maura's lips graze the small of her back. It was Jane's turn to catch her breath, "You're gonna make me drop dinner." Her voice was deeper than it was thirty seconds ago.

"Well we wouldn't want that, it does smell wonderful." She whispered as her tongue traced up her back as she stood up, then gently nipping her the sides of her neck. When Jane put the tray down, Maura turned her around, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close trying to kiss her. Jane backed her up against the counter, kissed the pulse point on her neck, then backed up wiggling out of her grip. "Not yet" She smiled as she turned her attention back to the food.

When they were done eating, Maura had complimented her on her technique in the kitchen stating everything was delicious. After they opened each others presents, Jane refilled their glasses and they went to sit on the couch. Maura had given Jane center court season tickets for the Celtics, which she loved of course and Maura had even said she would accompany her. Jane had surprised her with a weekend trip to Martha's Vineyard, that they would take for their first month anniversary.

As they snuggled on the couch, Maura asked "So when do I get to listen to my CD?"

"I thought you'd never ask" She kissed her as she grabbed the remote and hit play.

They stayed on the couch and just held each other as Maura listened to the words of the first few songs that Jane had specifically selected to tell her how she had been feeling over the last 6 months. Maura was in awe of her at this moment.

Jane removed herself from the couch and held her hand out "May I have this dance?" She asked lovingly.

"Absolutely" accepting her hand.

Jane pulled Maura into her, wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as Maura encompassed her limbs around Jane's neck, pulling her head to her shoulder.

They move in sync, not speaking for the next several songs. Jane wanted Maura to be able to listen to the words she was speaking to her through these songs.

Maura recalled what Jane had told her about this CD. She had said it covered the different stages of her feelings for Maura; so when Jane had told her this was the last song, she couldn't wait to hear the words that Jane felt was a perfect fit to their relationship at this moment in time and for their future. As the music started, Jane closed every inch of space that was between them, holding her even tighter.

_You know I really love you_

_Your love is beautiful, lasting and true_

_I've searched for a true love for such a long, long time_

_Now, my search has ended, yes, cause you are mine_

_I'll always love you and I'll always tell you so_

_As long as I'm with you, my love I'll always show_

_Whenever I'm sad and feeling real blue_

_I begin to feel happy as I sit and think of you_

_I think of your face and your personality_

_You are so beautiful, you mean everything to me_

_I'll always love you and I'll always tell you so_

_As long as I'm with you, my love I'll always show_

When it was over, Maura was crying "Jane that was beautiful"

Jane leaned back and wiped the tears from her cheeks, giving her the slowest most tenderest kiss. "Did you really like it?" She asked unsure.

"It was perfect" She backed up and took her hand.

"What are you doing?" Whispering

"You still have one last present to unwrap" Her voice dropping an octave.

"Where is it"

"I'm wearing it" leading her to the bedroom.

Jane thought about the red lingerie she gave her earlier, and couldn't help but smile.

******Let me know what you think, did I cross any lines that it should be given the M rating or am I good as is, I don't want to offend anybody.******


End file.
